<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Little Buttercup by starlite_cos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499393">My Little Buttercup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlite_cos/pseuds/starlite_cos'>starlite_cos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short &amp; Completed [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Flowerfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Echo Flowers (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Feels, Female Frisk (Undertale), Frisk Is Dead, Maybe - Freeform, One-Shot, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is Frisk's Sister, Sad Memories, buttercup flowers, might make an actual story for this, who knows - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlite_cos/pseuds/starlite_cos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was everything you had, you loved her with all your heart, there was no changing that. You'd seen plenty of pictures, toys, and videos that were hers, and never felt anything but comfort looking at them. So why did it hurt so damn much seeing that necklace? Was it because you were moving? Was it because today was the anniversary of her death? Or was it because you thought you were gonna forget her?</p><p>It didn't matter, you just really wanted her here, hugging you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frisk (Undertale) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short &amp; Completed [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Little Buttercup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy the chapter and please, join the <a href="https://discord.gg/ss7tg9R">discord server!</a> :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “He said; Oh Mary, contrary, how does your garden grow?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Your hands sift through all the junk inside the cardboard box once again looking for more stuff that you don’t need. The radio plays in the background, but you tune it out to focus and your hand suddenly grasps a picture frame. Two girls sit next to each other on a white couch wearing identical clothing with the date 02/18/2003 etched onto the back of it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Come with me, and you’ll be the seventh maid in a row.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Your dull (e/c) eyes wander over the picture and you take in all the small details, like how her wide and happy smile made the picture’s atmosphere more positive. She was everything you had, but nothing lasts forever.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “My answer was laughter,” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The girl on the left was you and on the right was your little sister. The two of you were inseparable, you did everything together; went to school, helped each other with schoolwork, drew together, even pranked your parents on April fools day as a team. <em> God, </em> how you wished she was here right now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...soft as I lowered my head.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You weren’t twins, but it sure felt like it and everything was fine until that fateful day. It all started out with that STUPID camping trip. If you hadn’t let her run off- no, if you hadn’t GONE on that camping trip in the FIRST place, she wouldn’t be gone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’re too late, I’m afraid,” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> That </em> moment mixed in with all the other memories of her came rushing forward like a dam of emotions ready to burst. Tears form at the corners of your eyes, and your grip on the frame tightened. You had pushed those thoughts and emotions away for so long that it just felt dull. You’ve seen plenty of pictures of her, so why does it hurt now? You didn’t know.</p><p> </p><p><em> “...this flower’s already </em> <b> <em>dead</em> </b> <em> .” </em></p><p> </p><p>And just like that, the dam of all the pent up rage, guilt, sadness, grief, and regret broke and the tears flowed freely down your face. You let out choked sobs as you lifted the picture to your forehead and mumbled apologies.</p><p> </p><p>What you were apologizing for, you didn’t know. Your eyes crack open slightly, a gleam of gold flashed in your peripherals and you slowly turn your head to face the object. Hidden underneath a folder in the box was a small, golden, heart locket.</p><p> </p><p>You grabbed it and cried even harder. This was the only thing you had left of her, of your little sister. You sniffled and held the picture frame and the locket close to your heart as you hugged them.</p><p> </p><p>You remembered all the good times you had with her when you’d bake cakes, play video games, and water the garden plants. The happy memories made you crack a small smile and your cries turned into half laughs.</p><p> </p><p>What was funny, you ask? You had broken your only promise to her, and she knew you hated keeping promises. You promised to keep her safe, to keep her out of trouble, to protect her…</p><p> </p><p>As let out silent cries your chest heaved trying to get air into it, your eyes shut tightly as you caught your breath. After you calmed yourself down, you smiled down sadly at the locket and the picture and whispered,</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’m sorry I broke our promise Buttercup, I’ll make it up to you… I swear. I’ll- I’ll make it up to you,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...Frisk.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>